There's a First Time for Everything
by The Queen's Blade
Summary: Dorian has a surprise for Katerina - giving her a chance to see Commander Cullen without a stitch on. What happens after they spy on him was definitely not planned.


Katerina Trevelyan always knew it was a bad idea to listen to Dorian Pavus, her very distant cousin, that mage bastard with his dark purple eyes.

"Let's take the long way around, past those bear dens. Let's stop at this villa and kill all those Red Templars! Oooh look darling, a dungeon. Let's see what's inside! Oh, the undead! Let's wade knee deep into this swamp in the Fallow Mire, it will be splendid!" Katerina mimicked his tone, talking to herself, as she dashed through the forest, cursing his name.

That wicked Vint had led her into lots of trouble plenty of times but Maker help her, today takes the cake. Kat looked over her shoulder at thegolden ex-Templar demigod chasing after her in the forest, dodging logs and boulders a lot faster than she thought he could – and clad only in a towel. How in the Void was she going to get out of this one?

It had all started so innocently, right after lunch. "Katerina, cousin, let us take a walk."  
"Not today, Dorian, I was hoping to get a little target practice in with Varric. I have to work on it every day or – "

She felt him kick her on the shin under the table, making her yelp. Varric shot a knowing grin at Dorian from a few seats down.

"You silly bint. You are taking a walk with me – if you know what is good for you. We should leave in - "  
Dorian looked at Varric for some guidance. Varric mumbled something like, "Leave at 2 bells."

"We'll leave in a little bit. Put your light leathers on, it's warm out today."

She stood up, suspicion creeping across her face. "Alright. I suppose. I'm…going to go armed, if you don't mind. I don't trust you."

Dorian batted his thick black eyelashes at her. "My dear, when have I ever steered you wrong?"

Kat couldn't help but stomp her foot at his utter horseshit. "Two weeks ago, the Hissing Wastes?! When you let me quite literally walk right into that camp full of Venatori arseheads?"

"Oh pish posh, everything went alright, didn't it?"

Kat yanked up an arm of her tunic, raising her voice now. "Look at my arm! How can you say everything went well?" She showed a long, fresh scar to the table of her companions and friends, some of whom winced and looked away, some who made comments about how that was but a scratch.

Katerina was beginning to truly fume now, glowering at them and cracking her knuckles - Dorian and Varric both recognized it as the onset of one of her classic annoyed tantrums. Varric tried to soothe her frazzled nerves: "Now, Princess, go change. Dorian might be a pain but he always has your back, doesn't he?"

Her two best friends now both gave her the same earnest, innocent look. Kat turned to head to her quarters upstairs. "Fine. Whatever. But if I find out you two are up to no good, I'll – "

Dorian wiped his mouth with his napkin and gave her a steady look. "You'll what?"

"I'll tell Josephine."

All of her friends made the same dismissive, childish "oooooh" noise, letting her know her threat was not taken very seriously.

"I'll tell Leliana."

Varric rolled his eyes at her. "Definitely scarier, but come on, kid. Get going."

Kat went to her quarters to freshen up, pulling on a soft linen blouse in her favorite shade of burgundy, and some tight, light brown leathers. She brushed her silky black hair and surveyed the woman in the mirror. It had taken her months to get used to not wearing a gown every day, her new job as the Herald of Andraste and savior of the bloody world turning her from a well-mannered noblewoman into a capable warrior who could take down four demons in two seconds, with her bow and arrows.

She had torn through so many firsts with the Inquisition. Katerina had savored her first night outside of her parents' home – and not under the roof of some future husband they would have sold her off to. She had been framed for murder, slayed demons, Red Templars, rebel Venatori mages – confronted a time-travelling Vint maniac and his arch demon dragon. All firsts! All things to be proud of, well, maybe not that being framed for murder part.

Kat was also proud that she had learned how to swear, and had her first drink – plus the vomiting in the woods and accompanying hangover. She had even smoked a strange wild herb on one of her travels with Blackwall, something that made her giggle way too much and eat her rations too quickly. She certainly had learned how to not blush as Sera or Iron Bull had spewed a litany of sexual references at her.

Which brought her to the thing that had been at the forefront of her thoughts for a few weeks, to the one thing she had not done since leaving her parents and coming to fight for the Inquisition: Katerina remained a virgin. And it was driving her nuts.

Despite the rather serious business at hand, Kat had been tortured by the utter sexual freedom of some of the members of the Inquisition. Nobody cared that Sera had tumbled with quite a few of the healer girls, as well as Scout Harding, who she tumbled with the most. Kat had refrained from travelling with both Iron Bull and Dorian because the animalistic sounds coming from their tent kept everyone else awake until very late at night. She had watched with great interest as two of Cullen's handsome male infantrymen groped each other all over in a corner of the Herald's Rest while she pretended to be drunk and looking elsewhere. They kissed with their mouths open. Alright. Duly noted. One day. If someone around here would treat me like a woman and not like a religious figure.

Kat painted her lips and applied a little kohl around her eyes while she let her thoughts drift naturally toward their perpetual destination – Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford. She longed for him – this grown man that was her subordinate – she consumed his every measured word, ate up his advice like it was the sweetest dessert. He had been incredibly angry at her when she chose to take sides with the mages, and even his frustrated rant had left her practically panting at his feet, begging for forgiveness and his hands all over her body. The man set her skin on fire, but he seemed to barely see Katerina as more than the mark on her elegant left hand. It was enough to make groan into her pillow at night. She knew she was pretty – so often people told her she was even prettier than her mother, a woman who used to make men drive their horse carts into ditches. True story. It had happened once, on their way to Starkhaven.

Cullen's lack of interest in her made Kat make a series of very anguished inquiries with Cassandra, who had known him before Skyhold and doesn't like men does he? Did he take some Maker-cursed vow to never remove his smalls in the company of another person? Does he not prefer flashing green eyes, a delicate brow, and smooth olive skin? They had been riding through Crestwood when Cassandra huffed at her to stop being so immature. "You are a woman of 25 now, Lady Trevelyan. It does not become you to act like a love-addled teenager. You must conduct yourself with more dignity and decorum."

Katerina had drawn her horse up closer to Cassandra's to hiss: "Excuse me, Lady Pentaghast, but I'm not the one who reads garbage romance novels – or as it's known to anyone else with any literary sensibilities - smut with very little plot." That pointed remark had made the two former noblewomen snipe at each other for the rest of that trip, driving Vivienne and Sera crazy.

Katerina took one last look at herself in the mirror as she strapped her quiver to her back. Oh well. Tis not meant to be. If they don't ship me off to some spineless Orlesian git, I shall die a virgin. After I save the fucking world of course and they cast me into some other honorary role meant to keep all men away from my loins. So be it. Time for a walk.

Kat and Dorian mounted their favorite horses and steered them out of the gates of Skyhold. She began to relax when she realized what a beautiful day it was, spring teetering on the cusp of summer. She forgot about her worries and smiled at a butterfly flitting past her nose.

"Where are we going, Dorian?"  
"I knew you couldn't go long without asking questions. Varric should have called you Little Miss Annoying Questions, instead of just Princess."  
"Why, I should have my father pay someone to beat you up for your rude tongue."

Dorian laughed, beaming at her. Kat had learned right off the bat it was better to lean into the rich girl thing rather than push it away.

"Seriously, why won't you tell me?"  
"Because it will be better to show you. Let's dismount here."

Kat noticed the handful of other horses already tied up at this little spot where a trail split off from the main road that lead in and out of Skyhold. She was about to question him when her distant-cousin put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Don't ask me anything. You must be quiet, quieter than you've ever been before, and I have seen you in stealth mode, my dear. Keep your mouth shut and your eyes open. I have a surprise for you. And consider this your nameday gift come early."

The edge of seriousness in Dorian's voice made her nod, her lips pressed together. He gestured at her to follow him and the two began hiking down the path, trying to make their footsteps as light as possible.

The trail led them down to the foot of the mountain, the main road now high above them. The bright spring sunshine still cut through the trees here in sharp little beams of light and Kat was surprised to hear the sound of a rushing river nearby. Dorian held her hand now, weaving in and out of the underbrush. Kat's senses perked up when she heard the sound of men's voices in the distance. She pulled back on his hand, hoping he'd stop, but he was now almost dragging her along, his eyes pleading with her to be quiet.

He now pulled her across the river, lightly hopping from rock to rock, scaling a few boulders and skimming along the other bank. The voices were growing louder now, and it was becoming more obvious that the unseen men were having a good time, laughing and teasing each other.

Dorian turned to her, a finger against his lips, as they crept up a ridge and ducked behind some cover, now on their hands and knees. The mage gave her a gesture with two of his fingers aimed at his eyes, and then pointed out in front of them, their wordless communication familiar to her after so much adventuring together. His eyes told her: stay silent and - look \- over – there.

Kat peered in the direction where he had motioned, and her jaw fell open, her eyes growing wide.

Dorian had led her to a hot spring with a pretty little waterfall – where Cullen and a handful of his senior captains were currently having a communal bath. The men were swimming, soaping themselves down, talking and jesting, some of them done with their bath and basking in the sun on towels laid out on big boulders. And of course, they were naked - every single one of them cock out, showing off their battle-earned muscles and zig-zagging scars. She felt faint and hot, wetness flooding her smalls when her eyes fell upon the man she had obsessed about. Dorian had to gently ease her to sitting as her knees gave up under her.

Maker help her, Cullen was so beautiful. She had never even looked at a naked man before until four seconds ago and she had decided he was the most beautiful one she had ever seen, or would ever see. She clenched her jaw hard when he turned more toward them and she saw the Commander's manhood, quite impressive even in this relaxed state. She made a face at Dorian, hoping he understood that while this was the greatest sight she had ever seen, it was probably also going to kill her. Dorian wiggled his eyebrows at her and pointed at the one he liked. Oh of course, he always liked them with curly dark hair and cherubic faces. The man looked all of 18 years old too.

Kat pointed back at Cullen, making a little heart shape with her two hands, rolling her eyes back in her head in ecstasy. Dorian pantomimed at her,he certainly has a big one. Katerina blushed even more than she was already blushing. The next thing Dorian play-acted for her was putting *something* in his mouth and rolling it around on his tongue. Kat slapped at him, trying to get him to stop, but he grabbed her hands with a stern look. Remember, you daft woman, we need to be quiet or you're going to ruin everything.

They refocused on the sight before them, now getting down onto their bellies to be comfortable. The men were engaging in a lot of wrestling and splashing in the water and general horseplay. Cullen abstained from it, but smiled like a beneficent father at all their carefree frolicking. He bent down to pick up a towel folded at his feet and the two spies were treated to a good look at Cullen's firm, perfect arse, and his rather perfect balls too. Kat had to bite into her hand to silent the moan threatening to escape from her lips. She was certain she was going to die here, just expire on the spot from unanswered lust, and Dorian would have to haul her body back up that trail and all the way to Skyhold where he'd have to tell Josephine to write to her parents to tell them she had not died in battle, but just by looking at ten naked men.

Dorian nudged Kat painfully now – Cullen had been pulled into a bit of a wrestling match with Knight-Captain Barris. The two stood in water thigh-deep, grappling with each other, flexing muscle and showing off. The two men clashed together, trying to get a firm grip on each other, skin against skin. Kat squeezed Dorian's hand as Cullen locked his arms around Barris, slowly pushing him down into the water, to the cheers of the men around them. Kat gave Dorian a pleading look, trying to telegraph to him that she had seen plenty, that this was enough to fuel countless more sexual fantasies, but he was practically drooling at the sight of two of Cullen's knights kissing each other behind the trees, away from the rest of the men. She tugged on his sleeve, trying to get his attention, but Dorian just ignored her. The wind shifted, picking up some dust and pollen and blowing it their way. Now Katerina tapped Dorian on the shoulder more persistently, her face contorted. He shook his head no no no no! but it was too late: Katerina sneezed.

Every head on every man they had been watching now turned right at them in the bushes where they remained hidden. Curse their extremely good hearing.

"Ser! Someone in the bushes! Someone's been watching us!"

Dorian looked at her, a mixture of mirth and anxiety in his eyes as he whispered frantically - "Split up!" Kat nodded, half a smile about to crack over her face too. "Run, you silly woman!"

The two burst from the bushes, heading in opposite directions. Kat heard the men yelling now, rallying each other. Kat sent a prayer to the Maker,make me swift, give me wings, get me the fuck out of here right bloody NOW.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Katerina ran, pulling her hood up, hoping to not be recognized, and not knowing where she was going, leaping over obstacles and scrambling across rocks and boulders. At first, she heard a few sets of footsteps behind her, but she was fast and nimble and she out-maneuvered Cullen's men easily, but now it was just down to him in pursuit, the man only four or five feet behind her at all times.

Kat made a brash decision, hoping this would slow Cullen down. She leapt off a raised boulder and gracefully turned in midair, aiming an arrow at him, just above his right shoulder. The arrow whizzed right by his ear, nicking him a little. She heard his sharp inhale, knowing she had made contact. Kat landed on the soft forest floor, tucking into a roll before regaining her footing, falling back into a sprint. She was surprised to hear him chuckle – oh, are you enjoying the hunt, Commander? She dashed along the river's edge, now a little disoriented. She couldn't tell if she was running back toward her horse or deeper into the canyon.

The light grew a little dimmer as the forest became thicker around them. Kat made a split second decision to turn left – and skidded to a halt, finding herself out of options. She stood panting on a boulder, waiting for him to catch up to her. She drew her hood around her even more, tucking her hair into it – and nocked an arrow into her bow, drawing it back. Maybe if he felt threatened enough, he would simply back away.

Cullen came around the corner, coming to a stop when she saw her readied weapon.

"Easy, sweetheart."  
Kat dropped her voice and affected a rather terrible and common Fereldan accent. "Oi, bruv, I'm not your sweet'eart, roight? 'ands up, where I can see 'em."

Cullen made sure his towel was secure before he raised his arms, Kat drinking in the sight of his big biceps.

"What is it that you want, as you can see – I am without coin. Or clothes."  
"Didn't want anything, yeah. Was just…minding my own business when I bumped into you lot 'avin' a bath. No harm done. So. There you have it, Ser. Be gone with you now."

Kat bit her lip, her accent had definitely slipped and a bit of her imperious Free Marcher-ness had crept into her dialogue. One of Cullen's eyebrows shot up. Shit, maybe he recognized her voice.

Kat aimed right at him, pointing the arrow at his heart, in the middle of his broad chest, her breath ragged and panicked now.

"Lady Trevelyan, is that you?" She drew her bow back farther, trying to signal she really meant to shoot him.

"Inquisitor, I recognize your arrows. I saw you making them three days ago in the armory." She did not lower her bow. "I also recognize the gold locket around your neck. I know it has a picture of your brother Maxwell in it, and your mother on the other side."

Katerina huffed a sigh of resignation as she lowered her weapon. She put the arrow back in her quiver and threw back her hood.

"Yes, Maker's tits, it's me. For fuck's sake, you sure know how to embarrass a girl."  
Kat felt the heat rise within her as a predatory, seductive smile spread across his face, tugging at the scar at the corner of his lips.

"What are you doing out here, Herald?"  
"Nothing. Dorian and I were going for a walk. He. He brought me here, alright. It wasn't my fault. I wasn't – 'avin a look. Alright, I had a little look."

She pulled the hair out from under her hood, playing with an end of it. "Are you going to tell everyone in Skyhold what a disgusting pervert I am, how unbecoming it is for the Herald of Andraste to have carnal thoughts while looking at ten very naked, very attractive men?"

Something deep inside of Kat suddenly made her brave as she added, "One more attractive than the others."

She could not meet his gaze after saying this, only stared at the toe of her boot. Katerina sat down on the boulder, defeated now. She would never live this down. Earlier she thought she was going to die of unrequited lust, and now she was definitely going to die of embarrassment.

Cullen stepped up to her, putting two fingers under her jaw, tilting her head up toward him, but she would not meet his gaze.

"Please, Ser. I am very sorry. Just – go now. If you promise to act like nothing has happened then I shall as well."

She felt his thumb rubbing her chin. The forest seemed to grow quieter around them, she no longer heard bird calls or even the river nearby.

"Katerina."

Maker's breath, he had never called her by her first name before. Ever. Not even after she had collapsed into his arms in the snow outside of Haven, frozen through and on the verge of death.

"Commander?" Kat finally looked up at him, and then her pretty eyebrows drew together in concern. "Oh my, you're bleeding, it's my fault. My aim has gotten quite good I suppose."

She fished around in the pockets of the cape around her shoulders and found her soft cotton handkerchief, embroidered with little purple flowers by her own hand only a year ago when she was a privileged girl still under her parents' roof. She pressed the material to his ear, wincing in sympathy when he hissed a little.

"That was an impressive move back there, you have become quite the warrior, Lady Trevelyan." Kat's small smile dropped away when he used her title again.

"Yes. Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me…" She dabbed at his ear a little more before putting the hanky back in her pocket. She stood up, but Cullen didn't move. They were now very close to each other. She could smell his soap, and freshly-scrubbed, clean skin.

"Now if you'll excuse me…"

She tried again, moving to step around him, but he held an arm out, blocking her way.

"I apologized already, Commander. What else do you want?"

That hand came to rest on her hip. His voice dropped lower. "I don't know, Katerina. The more important question is: what do you want?"

Months upon months of frustration bubbled up out of her.

"I want to be kissed. I want to be held. I want to feel a man's mouth on me giving me pleasure. And I want to be fucked – good and hard, before Josephine marries me off to the noble with the most to give to the Inquisition. I would like for these things to be done to me by a man who I have stared at and longed for ever since I laid eyes on him, but apparently he has had very little interest in me. Perhaps he is blind. Or. Interested in boys. Or both for all I know. So. Once again. If you will excuse me."

She tried to step in the other direction but now found herself trapped by the Commander, each one of his large hands on her hips.

"Who is this man? He must be a fool."

Katerina burst out laughing now. "How can you be so good at tactics and chess and strategy and be so – fucking daft at the same time! Oh Maker, I wish Dorian was here, he'd laugh so hard too."

Kat's continued giggling, half out of nervousness because his hands were still on her and half because it seemed Cullen was indeed, just that dumb.

His velvety, imposing voice silenced her mirth. "I'm not daft, Katerina. I only want to hear you admit that it is me you long for. You realize I would do anything the Herald of Andraste asked of me? I would do anything you request, out of religious devotion – and because you have also driven me mad the last months with your perfect tits in my face every time you bend over the war table. You and those soft lips, curvy hips and bouncy arse, the smell of your bewitching perfume following me all over bloody Skyhold. All of it has made me take myself in hand every morning and every night, when thoughts of you torture me. You are Maker made, and Maker sent. Command me, Lady Trevelyan. Ask of me what you wish."

Katerina's breath came in little excited huffs as Cullen's golden eyes bore into hers. "Make love to me, Ser. Take me. Be my first."

His eyes grew wide at this last statement. "Are you sure, Katerina? Maybe you wish to wait for – a more worthy man?"

Katerina swept her hungry hands up his chest, feeling the ridges of his abs, before they landed on his pecs. "I can think of no other better warrior or capable general, who is kinder and stronger than any other man I have known. Also you are gorgeous. And perfect all over. I want you, and only you." She wove her hands around his neck, tilting her head up at him. Cullen took one look at those offered lips and had his answer. He crashed his mouth against hers, opening her up, exploring her with his tongue.

It made her moan, it made her excited, it made her think: this is exactly what I wanted!

Cullen pulled back, even as his hands roved up and down her body. "One last time, just to be sure - you want it here, right now - your first time, on a rock in the forest, with me?"

She was dropping her bow and quiver on the ground, adding her cloak to the pile at her feet. "Yes, for fuck's sake, Cullen. Do you want it in writing, are you that fond of paperwork? I can get a document drawn up after we're finished, and stamped with the crest of House Trevelyan if that's what you want!"

He helped her pull off her tunic and unbuckle her belt. They were moving fast now. "No no, I never said that, I just want to be sure, that this is what you want. Because once we start – "

"I won't want to stop, I promise." She kicked off her boots and peeled off her leathers, standing before him in just her breast band and smalls. She put her hands on her band but Cullen held her wrists. "May I?"

Cullen undid the straps at her back, letting the little garment slip away from her breasts and land on the ground near all her other clothes. He drank in the sight of her brown nipples now exposed to him and growing tight under his gaze. He cupped her with both hands, reveling in the two handfuls of her softness, and rubbed his rough thumbs over her sensitive tips. Her head lolled onto his shoulder. "Oh Cullen, that's amazing. More please." He felt Katerina's hands undo the knot of his towel at his hip, that also falling to the ground near her band. Her exploring hands swept around him, holding on to his arse, squeezing him tight. He laughed - she was a bit of a natural at this.

He started nipping at her ear and began kissing a trail down to her breasts. Kat gasped as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, circling it with the tip of his tongue before sucking her hard into his mouth, a little pain mixing with the intense pleasure. One hand left his ass and grabbed him by a handful of his golden locks, guiding his mouth to her other breast now.

"So greedy. You were made for this, Katerina."  
"Keep talking to me Commander, I love the sound of your voice."  
"You taste delicious. When I am done, I will have tasted all of you."

He kissed a trail back up to her other ear, biting her there. Now his hands swept down her hourglass figure to her ass, pulling her up and closer to him, so she could now feel his hard erection pressing against her. He kept sucking at her nipples, biting them lightly, moving back and forth so one was never more overstimulated than the other. He melted into this little rogue princess in his arms, shivering from delight, offering herself to him.

He went back to her neck, sucking hard, marking her right below the ear for everyone back in Skyhold to see. Cullen made a silent pledge to himself – this would not be the only time he would please her. He was determined to spend the rest of his life making her shake all over.

Cullen set her down on the rock in front of him, balling up her cloak to use as a pillow for her head, before he moved to peel her smalls off. Once they were cast aside, he did not have to ask her or use his hands – she parted her legs before him, looking down at him between her knees, her bottom lip between her teeth. Cullen knelt there and opened her womanhood gently with both his thumbs, marveling at how pink, hot, wet and ready she already was. Her pussy pulsed in anticipatory desire as he stared at her. With a little groan of delight, Cullen pressed his lips against her pearl, darting his tongue out to touch her.

Katerina arched her back hard, and cried out, her nipples pointing skyward. He clamped his hands down on her hips, holding her in place. He flicked at her clit side to side, never stopping even as she gushed hard, flooding his mouth with her wetness. She was now writhing and swearing, trying to pull his hands off her hips, fighting back against him. Cullen slid a finger into her, very slowly, gasping at how tight she was. Taking her was going to need all his restraint and he definitely was going to have to make her come first. He pushed that finger in as far as it could go and licked at her with gusto now, his jaw nearly going numb under the effort.

He kept fingering her as he stopped in his work for a second. "I need you to come for me, Katerina. Let go. I want to hear you."

"Oh fuck, Cullen, fuck, please. I want this!"

He used the rigid tip of his tongue now, working her swollen, sensitive clit a little harder. Cullen couldn't help himself, his other hand dropped down his body and began pumping his yearning cock. She glanced up at him, realizing what he was doing, and finally shattered to pieces under his tongue, slamming a palm onto the rock next to her, her eyes squeezed shut.

Cullen crawled up on the rock between her thighs, his cock still in hand. "Are you ready, Katerina? I need you, I want to feel you around me."

She nodded, still in a daze from her orgasm. Kat opened her knees wider and tilted her hips up. Cullen came down onto an elbow next to her head, kissing her, letting her taste herself on his lips.

"Did you like that?"  
"Oh, yes, very much so, I want more."

Cullen kissed her gently, beginning the other task at hand. He looked into her emerald eyes as he pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance. She reached down and grasped him, her tongue in his mouth, and then she pulled away from the kiss.

"Wait. You are so soft – and so hard too. I want you in my mouth, Commander."  
The thought made a look appear on Cullen's face that was almost downright pained. "I don't think I can hold on, Kat." He nudged himself against her more, dipping into her wetness just a little.

"No, I want to taste you too. I demand it of you."

She scrambled out from under him, making him lie down on the boulder now. Kat kissed his panting mouth and then started working her way down his body, tracing his many scars with her tongue, stopping to lap at his nipples – making him shudder. She made her way to his cock, so rock hard. Kat put her fingers around him, a little shy, not really knowing what to do. Cullen groaned, one of his forearms pressed against his eyes, unable to watch her.

"No Cullen, you must look at me as I looked at you. Watch me."

Cullen peeked at her just in time to see her open her mouth and dip down over him. She gave him a tentative swipe of her tongue around the head, holding on to him with one eager hand. Kat sucked him a little, but was not entirely sure how to proceed.

"Cullen, tell me how to do it. I want to do it right."

His eyes rolled back in his head. Words were never his strong suit and now this?

"Swallow me again, Kat." She took him in her mouth, making eye contact – the way she looked with a mouthful of him, stretching her lips, almost pushed him right over the edge. Cullen summoned some of his ex-Templar discipline, taking a deep breath.

"Now, just let me guide you." He wove gentle fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck and pushed her down, making her take more of him – and then excruciatingly pulled her up, hoping she got the idea without much more instruction. Kat looked at him with a wicked grin, and then got to work, bobbing her head up and down in his lap.

"Oh Maker, you are going to kill me right here, stop, Katerina!"

His cock sprung from her mouth as she grinned at him. Cullen continued, "Not that I don't want you to do that to me for as long as you want, the next time. I hope there will be a next time?"

"Oh yes Ser – later tonight, in my quarters. After dinner. After you have had to sit across from me thinking about this during the dessert course."

After her admission of being a virgin, Cullen had not expected her to be so – fucking seductive. He sat up, yanking her by her hair roughly, kissing her hard. Katerina laid back down again beneath him, opening her legs, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm ready now, Cullen. I want it in me. All of it."

Cullen kept his eyes locked on hers as he placed his head right against the heat of her. He dipped in a little and then began sliding in, with controlled little thrusts, ever so slowly. He stopped, always waiting for her to relax, going back to sucking on her nipples to pass the time and make her whimper and whine while he held himself in place. He pushed into her a little deeper, now back to watching her face.

Cullen felt one of her hands on his ass again, pressing him into her more. "I want more, more of you."

"We must go slowly, my love."  
She moaned and writhed under him. He felt her maidenhead offering a little resistance. Cullen looked into her pleading green eyes and gave her a tender kiss as he pushed past the barrier, claiming her, taking her gift. Kat gasped and Cullen went back to laving at her sensitive nipples, drawing pleasure from her there to counterbalance the pain.

Kat began to relax when she felt him slide deeper inside her, and how good and hard and thick he was. He waited there, both hands holding him up over her, not wanting to crush her.

"Are you alright, Katerina?"  
"Mmmm yes, very much so. I feel so full – full of you." She ghosted her fingers all over his muscles, kneading his shoulders. "More please, I need more. Can you make me – come again?"

Cullen began with little thrusts, growling against her lips. "You have asked me, and now I cannot say no. I worship you, Herald of Andraste."

For some reason, calling her by her full religious title was really doing it for her. He was making her feel like a goddess. A little thought crossed the horizon of her mind – I bet he'd let me tie him up, and do whatever I want to him.

Save that thought, Kat. Don't forget it.

She moaned louder as his thrusts became harder and sharper, his hips pulsing into hers. Kat ran a hand through his hair and grabbed a handful of his golden locks, pulling on him, possessive and bestial, their eyes locked on each other. He over-powered her, pushing his head down until he had his lips around a nipple again. The combination of his manhood thrusting into her and the pleasure of his mouth met in a crescendo deep inside her pussy.

"Oh Cullen, fuck, you're so perfect, you're so –you're so good at this!"  
She felt him smile against her breast before moving his lips to her ears.  
"Imagine if you will, Trevelyan – if this is how I make you feel the first time – what it will feel like when I make you come a thousand more times?"

He was diving deep inside her now and she felt no pain, only waves upon wave of bliss and ecstasy. It was beyond what she had ever wanted for her first time. There was no stuffy bedroom with servants listening at the door, or a tiny-cocked milquetoast of a lord before her. She loved the fresh mountain air, and this rutting warrior, a man who took orders from her, serving her needs.

Cullen was pushing her closer to the edge. He took a hand away from where it had been pinned next to her head and pressed three fingers against her clit. "I want to see you come again, I need it as much as you do." He began vibrating that hand and her head dropped back and her mouth open. He was not gentle with her as he drew from her that second, more powerful orgasm, her mouth open but no sound issuing forth, she was too dazed, too lost. Cullen watched as her eyes glazed over and only stared at the treetops, her body shuddering underneath him.

He let go now, grinding into her. Kat slowed her breathing and now watched his face while still riding the waves of her pleasure, feeling them grow again just watching Cullen work himself toward his own precipice. Kat was beginning to understand the mechanics of how to make him feel good. She tilted her hips up and met his each time he clashed into her. She felt his cock grow even hotter and harder inside of her, and then he grunted – pulling out of her, spilling his seed on her belly. The sight was incredibly erotic to Katerina, she had never witnessed or read of such a thing – but next time, she would tell him to do that inside of her. After one lovemaking session with his man she knew she wanted to bear his children. Manyof his children.

Cullen dropped on the rock next to her, putting his arm under her head and drawing her near.

"My men are probably looking for me."  
"Hmm. And Dorian is probably worried about me. Although honestly, I do not know with that blasted mage, that schemer. He probably abandoned me here and has run away with one of your knight-captains."

Cullen leaned down and kissed her on the ear. "I am inclined to forgive Dorian, as it lead to – all of this."

Katerina fidgeted with her hands, not looking at him. "Cullen. I – I think I am very much…um… Do you think that…?"

Kat sat up, now on her feet, digging through her pockets for her hanky. She cleaned herself off and started getting dressed.

"What's wrong, Kat?"  
"This was wrong, this was all wrong. You were right, I – we shouldn't have. You will no longer be able to look at me in the face anymore."  
"Katerina, what is going on, slow down please? Talk to me, don't leap to conclusions."

Cullen grabbed her wrist, stopping her from putting on her breast band. With his other hand, he stroked her smooth, tan cheek.

"Talk to me. I have said nothing about how this was wrong. I am – beyond happy at the moment."

Katerina looked into his expectant amber eyes and took a deep breath before she spoke. "I love you, Cullen. I have loved you for a long time, and maybe you feel like you do not know me very well – but I feel like I know everything about you. And – you do not have to love me back, if – you do not. You can just walk away from all of this and act like it didn't happen."

Cullen cupped her face in his hands before speaking, in a somber, serious tone. "Why would I act like this didn't happen? I worship you, Lady Trevelyan – and I love you too. Now that I have had you once I do not intend on it being the last time. I will court you – however you want – or. I can be your secret too. Whatever you want. Anything to be with you. Please, Katerina."

Her romantic, fucking handsome general pressed his sweet lips to the palm of her hand and in response, Kat threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

A rustling from the bushes nearby caused Kat to squeal and duck behind Cullen, hiding her body behind his broad shoulders. Cullen grabbed her nearby cloak and covered up his lap. His idiot minion Jim parted the underbrush, but then let it go when he realized his Commander was in the nip– with the Inquisitor herself, also stark naked.

"Oh, oh, Maker. I am in so much trouble, aren't I?"  
"Yes, Jim. I'm going to make you run around the battlements until your bloody tits fall off!"

Kat clucked her tongue behind him, giving him a little "be nice" peck on his shoulder but keeping her breasts out of Jim's sight.

"Oh alright. You're lucky the Inquisitor is full of compassion and goodness all the time. Will you just fuck off, Jim? Just tell the men I shall catch up to all of them later, back at Skyhold. And nothing else, do you understand me?"

"Ser, yes Ser!" The dimwit scrambled off into the forest, back toward the hot spring and the other men.

As soon as Jim's footsteps grew soft in the distance, Cullen turned and pinned Kat back against the boulder. "Now that he's gone, do you fancy another round?"

"I think I am able, Commander, if you are!"

After making her come again with just his tongue and a few of his very capable fingers, Cullen finally wrapped the towel around his waist and watched Kat put herself back together. He threw the cloak over her shoulders and then helped her with her quiver. The two walked hand in hand back to where he had folded his clothes before their communal bath, his men now gone, already on their way back to the fortress. Kat now watched as he got dressed, enjoying the sight of his muscles stretching and flexing before disappearing into linen and leather. They hiked back up the trail to the main road, where only their horses were waiting and rode back to the fortress in silence, Kat blushing intensely every time Cullen's leonine gaze fell upon her.

After they passed through the portcullis, Dorian practically tore Kat off her horse with worry.

"Where have you been?! It's almost nightfall! They told me to go back to the castle and that you'd be back soon, but not hours later!"

Dorian did look very worried. He pulled her into a hug and Kat whispered in his ear. "There's a first time for everything, cousin."

The mage looked over her shoulder at Cullen, who stood there looking very sated, and very possessive. Cullen quirked a smoldering grin at Dorian, and then shot him a wink.

Dorian whispered back at her. "Oh, this definitely counts as your nameday gift."


End file.
